


You Are Mine

by TheLaughingDove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingDove/pseuds/TheLaughingDove
Summary: Lucifer hasn't seen his human lover in two years. Nothing like Golden Hellfire Newt Syrup to spice up a touching reunion.MC and Lucifer -- an adapted version of the events of the main story, Lesson 22, Maintaining the Facade.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Maintaining the Facade will always hold a special place in my heart. So, here's a handful of Lucifer moments I wrote.

For a moment, she seemed utterly unchanged. 

Those same big dark eyes, that same doe-like look of shock on her perfect features. Her rosebud lips slightly parted, a flush of exertion on her cheeks.

And then Lucifer slammed back into reality. This wasn’t a dream, not another vignette of Viorella that had preyed on his overworked brain in a moment of weakness. Viorella was standing right in front of him.

Two years. Two years since he had seen her with his own eyes. 

Viorella’s shock gave way to a soft, questioning smile. The expression stole Lucifer’s breath like a punch to the stomach.

The alterations in her appearance were not drastic. Her hair was longer, her skin tanned anew by the Mediterranian sun of her home. The most marked change was the way she held herself. Her coquettish shyness replaced by the confident seductiveness of a predator. 

Lucifer didn’t remember moving closer to her, but all at once, he stood close enough to look down into her wide, sparkling eyes. It was his Viorella. Warmer and sweeter and more radiant than any memory. Her chin lifted defiantly, and her shoulders were squared, the way she had always held herself. Even back then, at the time of their first encounter, when she was just nineteen. Now, at twenty-two, she was possibly even more exquisite.

“Hello, Lucifer. It’s been too long.” her rich, gentle voice drew him out of his enchantment. “How are you?”

~

Heat. Lucifer was engulfed by heat.

Viorella tilted her head questioningly as he moved his hands across her waist, searching her. “Are you alright, Lucifer? You look a bit...tense.” she asked, touching him lightly on the shoulder as he moved around her.

Lucifer tried not to lean into the innocent touch. He shook his head sharply. “I’m perfectly fine.” he removed his hands from her person. “You don’t appear to be carrying anything dangerous. Sign here.”

Viorella’s fingers brushed against his as she took the pen from him and leaned over the forms on the desk to sign what he asked.

Lucifer inhaled too fast, averting his gaze from her tilted hips. “That will be all.”

“Chasing me out, are you?” Viorella asked with mock offense. Her eyes glittered as she turned to him, searching his face and smiling softly at whatever she had found there. “I joke. Good night, Lucifer.”

Lucifer grabbed her by the wrist, spinning her around and slamming her into the wall next to the door. “Viorella.” he murmured.

Viorella’s eyes flew wide. “Lucifer?” she asked, her voice betraying her alarm.

Lucifer cursed internally, closing his eyes. He was scaring her. They hadn’t seen each other in two years, dammit. He couldn’t just pounce on her like this.

And then Viorella did something that made his heart skip a beat.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and rested her forehead against his.

“Lucifer.” she whispered. “I don’t think you understand how much I’ve missed you.”

Lucifer’s eyes flew open. 

Viorella moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. “May I kiss you?"

Lucifer’s lips crashed against hers with feverish intensity. Viorella gasped, caught off-guard by his ferocity. But, just as she had that night long ago, she melted into him. Lucifer dragged her closer, moulding himself into her willing body, dropping one hand to the small of her back and crushing her against him. His other hand cupped the base of her skull, tilting her head back to give him full access to her mouth.

He devoured her, and she yielded to him completely.

The heat that had been searing within him since she’d arrived in his study flared like a fanned wildfire, making his movements still more rough and feverish as he lifted her off her feet and staggered a short distance with her.

Viorella’s spine arched as Lucifer pinned her to the desk, bracing his arms on either side of her.

“Viorella. Tell me to stop.” Lucifer gasped against her lips.

Viorella tugged on his hair. “I don’t want to.” she admitted breathlessly.

Lucifer chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I can tell. But I’m going to hurt you in this state.”

“”This state”?” Viorella repeated, pulling away. She arched a brow. “I thought the Golden Hellfire Newt Syrup hadn’t affected you?”

“Of course it affected me.” Lucifer said, annoyed. “I was hiding it. Did you really think I was immune to the accursed stuff?”

Viorella pressed her kiss-swollen lips together in amusement. “Yes. Yet another instance where I have thought far too highly of you, my love.”

Lucifer would never have admitted it to her in a million years, but those last two words sent a pervading warmth through his chest that had nothing to do with the Syrup. He bit his lip to prevent himself from kissing her again, knowing if he did so, he wouldn’t be able to stop again until they’d taken things way, way too far.

“Stop teasing and give me an order.” Lucifer growled.

Viorella shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. “So demanding. Now, let's see… An order…” she interlaced her fingers behind Lucifer’s head.

Lucifer was acutely aware of the fact that her legs were still wrapped around his waist. He didn’t dare move as she considered her order.

Viorella combed her fingers through his hair, regarding him with heated, lazy eyes. "I want you…" she began huskily. "...to make me…"

Lucifer's fingers tightened possessively around her waist. 

"...a mug of hot chocolate." Viorella finished with a bright, innocent smile. 

Lucifer bit his own tongue. He fixed her with a simmering glare. "Really, Viorella?" he asked, exasperated. 

"Mmhm." Viorella affirmed confidently, nimbly extricating herself from his hold and slipping off the desk. "With Demon's Chocolate's finest dark chocolate, of course. I might harbour a healthy amount of doubt toward your baking abilities, but I'm comfortably certain you can make a good mug of hot chocolate."

Viorella smiled at him as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and darted out of the study before Lucifer could compose himself enough to respond.

Lucifer stared after her for a few astounded seconds before her order dragged him into the kitchen. 

~

The soft, fragrant steam rising from the saucepan of milk curled around Lucifer's fingers as he removed it from the stove top, the warmth seeping into his skin. 

Lucifer poured the milk into the two ceramic mugs set on the table. 

And finally, he dropped two blocks of Demon's Chocolate's finest dark chocolate into each mug.

The chocolate's velvety, delectable aroma overpowered the mild fragrance of the sweetened milk. 

Lucifer turned off the kitchen lights and carried the mugs of hot chocolate through the darkened house. The comforting rumble of his brothers' snores attended him all the way down the hallway as he passed their collective bedrooms. 

When Lucifer reached his own bedroom, the door stood ajar. He pushed it open with his shoulder. 

Inside, the crackling orange blaze from the fireplace sent deep shadows dancing across his grey bedroom walls. 

Curled in an armchair before the fire, was his Viorella. She had removed her hairpins for the night, leaving her voluminous deep brown curls in slight disarray around her serene face. Her elegant, form-fitting daytime attire was swapped for a flowing, see-through grey gossamer nightgown.

At the sight of her, Lucifer's body seized with the overpowering heat of desire. The Golden Hellfire Newt Syrup's influence over him was not yet dispelled. 

Lucifer swept over to the fireplace and slammed the mugs down on the coffee table in front of Viorella. "Drink." he commanded, dropping into the seat opposite her. 

Viorella languidly lifted the mug and inhaled the aromatic steam, clearly in no rush to relieve him of his burning arousal. "It smells delicious." she purred. 

Lucifer gripped the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles blanched. It was all he could do not to drag her across the coffee table and kiss the sadistic smirk off her lips. "Please just drink it." he groaned. 

Viorella stood up, her mug of hot chocolate held close to her chest, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lucifer glared at her warningly.

Viorella ignored his disapproval and glided over to him, promptly seating herself in his lap. 

Lucifer inhaled sharply through his nose, his gaze steadily trained on Viorella's unyielding brown eyes. "Viorella," he said breathlessly. "I will not be held responsible for what I'll do to you if you keep--"

Viorella sipped her hot chocolate. 

The effect was instantaneous. 

The overwhelming heat that had pervaded Lucifer's core receded, leaving him once more in control of his own body. He exhaled in relief. The hazy heat licking at his skin was gone too, leaving him feeling gratefully cool and refreshed, despite his proximity to the fire, and the warmth of Viorella's body against his. 

Lucifer hadn't realised until then how uncomfortable the Syrup's unnatural arousal had felt. It had been utterly invasive and repulsive, nothing like the organic sensation of desire. 

Now that it was gone, Lucifer refocused on the woman sitting on his lap. 

Viorella was sipping her hot chocolate, watching him with affectionate eyes. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her with a contented sigh. In the absence of Syrup-induced arousal, he felt a deep-rooted warmth enveloping him when he held her against him. It wasn't lust. It was something far more tender and undemanding, yet infinitely more powerful. It spread across his skin not like itching heat, a greedy craving for touch, but like absolute contentment and bliss, an unparalleled rush of happiness at simply having her this close.

"You are mine, Viorella." Lucifer whispered into her hair.  _ And I am yours.  _


End file.
